one
by Masked Duke
Summary: Haddrin e.g Harry is in an AU and it will develop over time. (tbh this is my first attempt at a fanfic so any feedback is appreciated) its about a word divided and lets see where it go's, lol tell me your ideas and i'll try and work them in. thank you


A coin flipped by the hand of the Ancients was what became of the world. Lost in a coin toss it was plunged into unrest, one side, the face of kings was bathed in the golden light of happiness, the joy of their land was blissful and childlike and they danced around their high poles for the festival of Six and the last, with the high priest of Morg singing boldly and cheerfully under his golden glow.

The side of the tails was soaked into the light of the dark and shadows and they grew used to it, they growled at the light that Merssa glared down on upon them, taunting them in a sliver shower. On the celebrations of the Six they don't dance around the High pole, no they kneel at the stones with the Druids calling over them, telling them to judge upon their souls and beg for the forgiveness of the Six.

But like anything that has both light and dark there must be a mixes and this band that separated the lands from an all-out war was the Universities of equilibrium, four of these were scattered upon the band, being bathed in eternal dawn or dusk, take it as you chose because there is no difference to these people.

The Universities were there to find out why they did not have the sunrise on the side of Merssa's silver coin, or the dusk upon the coin of Morg.

There stood a tallish boy he looked around sixteen and was standing at the edge of a great lake, surround by the roots of the giant oaks that ringed the forest edge, even in the dark he wore a large hood that covered most of his face and a leather jacket. Wind rustled the leaves like sandpaper, a twig snapped behind him and he knew who had caused before he even turned on his leather boots, it was who he had been waiting there for him for hours. "You're late," the boy said calmly. "You're the one that asked for me to come, yet you decide to be late, what's the point of me being here if you, the host! Didn't even turn up? Mmm? Should I just leave?"

A primal growl rose behind him "Ah, so you decided to come ready for it?" the boy looked down and sighed "fine then let's start shall we?" He twirled around and with that twirl a blade with a bluish tinge appeared into his hand, it seemed the hood did not cover all of the boy's face, because beneath the hood that cast a darkness dark then the world around him, you could see dark blue eyes, that had a fire to them, they seemed to grow darker the further they got from the pupil. The figure behind him was tall, and hairy with great lumbering arms, and glowing amber eyes, it stepped out of the dark canvas of the trees and into the soft glare of Merssa, with its jaws snapping, and arms thrown forward it charged at the young man, the boy sidestepped and chuckled darkly, as the best tripped over a root that seemed to grow out of the darkness. The sword hung at his side, a thin strip of blue visible in its centre. The great hairy beast rose from where it had fallen, it stood there, throw its arms back and howled at Merssa, as if cursing it very being on her silver face. It charged again this time bent low, the boy visibly braced and got ready to jump aside once more. The best bent down and started to run like a hound, it was the very definition for a hell hound, with its forepaws leading the way, with drool dripping from its jaws, it lunged and the boy lost his footing and feel into the roots of a giant tree, with the roots protecting him he could see the beasts matted fur and the shine on its oxy black nails, where the ends were blood stained no doubt, the smell of rotten flesh from the maws of the best seeped like a heavy cloud into the boy's face and he gaged.

'Not this time sorry doggy' he managed to say as he struggled to reach his boot were he kept his knife, with a final stretch he grabbed the handle of it, with a sigh of relief he shrugged it free and brought it up. 'Now you've been bed Mr Wolf' he said, and with that he pushed his knife into the rib cage of the beast.

The beast staggered back, only realising that he had been struck. It feel backwards over the dark oak, he boy jumped out from the strangling hold of roots that surround them, he looked around searching for his sword, he saw it, blade dug into the soil and shaft standing proud waiting to be weld. The boy picked it up feeling of contentment rushed through his body as he rapped his fingers around the worn leather, he stalked towards his fallen foe, for he knew that the strike with the dagger wouldn't keep it down for long, he went to the gap in the roots where the mighty beast had fallen, the boy stood at the edge of the cage of roots and looked down, from there he could see a man where the beast had a fallen.

'You know, if you'd just told me what I wanted this wouldn't have happened' the boy shouted down from the edge. 'Well Haddrian' a voice called back up, 'If you just joined us, instead of denying the urge, We could both live in peace, but the packs will be after you now, I am the only sanctuary you have right now', Haddrian looked down upon the pit, pulled back his hood and said 'I am Haddrian Blackmore and I shall destroy the packs, one by one, they shall fall like the rain in spring, and they will run!' the boy snarled.

The werewolf laughed a laugh that sent chills down Haddrian's spine, 'Haha, the packs run from you? Hahaha' his laugh got deeper and deeper till it made the boy nervous, 'two weeks boy, two weeks till every pack in the God forsaken world will want you! Let one pack claim you and the rest will leave you alone'! The man was struggling to breath now'. 'None will claim me' Haddrian whispered to himself, as though he was trying to assure himself that none will, "Say hello to my parents will you?, Goodbye Uncle" Haddrian, lifted his sword above his head and brought it down in mighty swing, and with that the last of his family's heads rolled. Haddrian turned and left the headless body behind him, he shafted his sword and started to walk away, his feet leading him as his head was too busy trying figure out what he should do next, In two weeks, he thought, in two weeks I'll be one of them, a wolf of Merssa, I will howl at her sliver face m and be consumed by the madness that will follow her rays, in two weeks I turn sixteen, Haddrian staggered suddenly, he feel to his knees and, and he wept, for the last of his family, the last of his connections to his past… to his family.

Haddrian walked through the sturdy wooden doors that flanked the entrance into the city, the grey stone wall that circled the dank city had seemed to absorb the darkness that covered the land. As he walked through the quiet shaky town that ringed the inner city he saw the trolls that were butting heads over a miss payment to the other one, with their clash of horns, it sound as though to rams were fighting over a mate. Haddrian wondered past the green skinned fellows and left into the bustle of the shadowy market place that seemed to hold the heart of the a small town that sat beside the city.


End file.
